


Подарок судьбы

by AdituHino, fandom Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdituHino/pseuds/AdituHino, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/fandom%20Karl%20Urban%202020
Summary: PWP-зарисовка, Part II из цикла «Песни Уотершипского холма».
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Подарок судьбы

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fly Me to the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613512) by [AdituHino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdituHino/pseuds/AdituHino), [fandom Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/fandom%20Karl%20Urban%202020). 



> Кто хочет лучшей визуализации, может погуглить запрос «анальная пробка с кристаллом».

Кирк вошёл в каюту Маккоя, набрав свой код доступа. Он подошёл со спины к сидящему за столом теперь уже мужу, наклонился и обнял его.

— Нам выделят общую каюту, — жарко в ухо.  
— Я надеюсь, подальше от каюты Спока? — насмешливо сказал Маккой и отложил падд. — Мне совсем не хочется думать, что он своим чутким гоблинским слухом может услышать нас через переборку. — Он повернул голову и поцеловал Джима в открытые теплые губы.  
— Ха, ты не хочешь, чтобы он знал, как нам хорошо? Глядишь, чем бы новым потом порадовал Ухуру.  
— Джим, я не эксгибиционист...  
— Шучу, каюта действительно отдельная. И у меня для тебя подарок.  
— Какой?

Джим расстегнул ворот форменки Леонарда сзади и приник губами к шее.

— Скоро узнаешь, — весело прошептал он.

Маккой прерывисто выдохнул, принимая ласку. По телу побежали мурашки. Они уже больше полугода были вместе, но Леонард всё так же заводился с пол-оборота. Джим был из тех, кто не понаслышке знал, что такое радость секса, и щедро делился этой радостью с Леонардом. Теперь — только с ним. Ощущения до сих пор оставались острыми. Он почувствовал, как начал наливаться член, внизу живота сладко потянуло. Маккой повернулся к Джиму, приподнял жёлтую ткань и поцеловал того в живот. Руки мягко скользили по ткани брюк, мяли ягодицы, и вдруг указательным пальцем он наткнулся на что-то твёрдое посередине.

— Джим, это что, пробка?..

Кирк улыбнулся и начал раздеваться.

— Ага. Я полчаса ходил с ней, и мне уже невмоготу. Выеби меня всего, Боунс. Прямо сейчас.  
— Блять... Ты невыносимый просто... А если бы обнаружилась аллергия на металл? Чем ты думал?  
— Я бы пришёл распухший, ты бы быстро вколол мне что-нибудь против аллергии, а дальше опять же — жаркий секас, — ухмыльнулся Джим.

Маккою ничего не оставалось, как затянуть Джима в горячий мокрый поцелуй, а руки продолжали гладить его везде. Пробка едва ощущалась сквозь ткань брюк, было только понятно, что на конце — маленький гранёный кристалл округлой формы.

Леонард не стал заставлять себя ждать. При мысли о том, что Джим подготовил себя, а потом полчаса ходил по кораблю и растягивал свою задницу пробкой, все здравые мысли вылетали из головы. Оба быстро избавились от одежды. Маккой огладил спину Джима и мягко направил его к своей койке.

— Встань и упрись сюда.

Джим послушно устроился у койки, нагнулся, упершись в неё локтями и широко расставив выпрямленные ноги. Между ягодиц сиял круглый кристалл.

— Свет на сто процентов. Выглядишь потрясающе. — Леонард раздвинул ягодицы Джима и потрогал пробку. Его собственный член стоял колом, но пропустить этот момент и не полюбоваться он просто не мог.  
— Боунс... — проскулил умоляюще Джим. — Я знаю, что красивый, но ебать-то кто будет?..  
— Потерпи, немного осталось. — Леонард достал тюбик со смазкой и большим пальцем откинул крышку. Другой рукой ухватился за пробку и аккуратно прокрутил её, а потом немного подвигал ею вперёд-назад.  
— Агх.... — Джим задрожал, но стоял смирно.  
— Тише-тише, сейчас, Джимми-бой... 

Наконец, он с тихим чавкающим звуком медленно вытащил пробку и услышал облегчённый вздох. Положил пробку на тумбочку, обильно выдавил смазку на ладонь, немного согрел её, размазав по пальцам, приласкал анус Джима и вставил сразу два пальца, раздвинув их внутри и прокрутив. Тот глухо застонал в одеяло. Маккой добавил третий палец и понял, что Джим готов. 

— Ты просто супер. А теперь держись. 

Он распределил смазку по члену, аккуратно приставил головку к анусу и проник ею, крепко зафиксировав Джима обеими руками.

— Блять, давай, Боунс, я не стеклянный...  
— Я знаю, — он вошёл сразу на всю длину, раскрыв своим членом розовую задницу и хлопнувшись по ней яйцами.  
— Да-а-а, — выгнул спину Джим. — А-а-а... — застонал он опять, когда Маккой вышел почти полностью и ещё раз вошёл на всю длину. И начал двигаться в быстром и сильном ритме, жёстко схватив Джима за бедра. Если бы у кают были тонкие переборки, то каждый, шедший мимо по коридору, услышал бы ритмичные стоны капитана и быстрые громкие шлепки, но никто, конечно же, этого не слышал.

Джим потянулся одной рукой к члену, но Леонард хлопнул его по ней.

— Ну, Боунс! Дай мне...  
— Терпи, Джим. Я сам. — Он остановился и быстро подрочил сочащийся член Кирка, продолжая придерживать его за бедро другой рукой.  
— Блять! — Тот опять застонал и начал извиваться, но Леонард не стал доводить Джима до оргазма, а снова зафиксировал двумя руками и продолжил жёстко вдалбливаться в него. — Боунс, я хочу коооончить уже... я...  
— Да, давай, — и он ускорился ещё, продолжая двигаться размашисто и глубоко, чувствуя, что и сам подходит к грани.

Через несколько секунд Джим мелко задрожал, заскулил в сбитое одеяло койки, изливаясь на кровать, не трогая себя. Леонард замедлился и спустил в пульсирующую задницу, задыхаясь от чистого удовольствия, прошившего всё тело — от онемевших пальцев ног до макушки. Некоторое время в каюте слышалось только их тяжёлое дыхание. Потом Маккой глубоко вздохнул и осторожно вышел из Джима. Сделал пару шагов к койке, повалился на неё, утянув того за собой. Мокрые от пота, оба некоторое время лежали неподвижно, остывая и прикрыв глаза.

— Боунс?  
— А?  
— Я вот не понял, кто кому сделал подарок сейчас. Вроде собирался я. Но ощущение, что наоборот.  
— Это подарок судьбы, Джим.

И они прыснули со смеху.


End file.
